


Truth and Consequences

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns that sometimes Daniel is wrong. When you discover the truth there are always consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

Loops. Fruit loops. Time loops. Going loopy.

The more you said it, the stranger the word became.

Loop-loop-loop. Like a frog jumping into a pond or an alien greeting. Or was that more of a gloop? He was definitely entering the realms of loopy right now. He was on his twentieth - twenty-first? - rendition of the never-ending day and if it didn't end soon it was going to drive him *nuts*.

Maybe he already was.

After Daniel's suggestion that he could do whatever he wanted with no consequences he'd learned pottery, played golf, learned to juggle, done a whole bunch of crazy stuff that afforded him some amusement.

Hell, he'd even kissed Carter.

OK. So that hadn't been his best idea. He'd grabbed her in front of Hammond and kissed her, right there on the base, after handing in his resignation first. At the time it had seemed such a good idea. He hadn't asked himself why, if he was so hot to kiss Carter, he'd timed it so it would happen at the end of a loop; why he'd made sure it would happen in front of Hammond, or why it was so damn important that he see the look on Hammond's face, because he wasn't sure he'd like the answer. He didn't ask himself why his first priority was to dress in civvies and hand in his resignation because he already knew the answer - treating the Air Force Regs with disdain and disrespecting the uniform was not an option, whether there were consequences or not.

Carter had deserved the same consideration and respect. He had thought he'd known what he secretly wanted from Carter but then he had held her in his arms and...it was fine. The kiss had been fine. Nice. Like having a beer on a sunny day - except the beer was warm, there were too many mosquitos and any minute there was going to be rain. He'd felt like he had when he'd kissed that alternate reality version of Carter but he'd expected more because he'd convinced himself there would be more. There was supposed to be more, there always was in his fantasy. If he was going to be such a jerk to someone who deserved better then at least there should have been fireworks of some kind, so he could at least tell himself that, yes, he'd behaved like a jerk but it had been worth something.

"You're really not him, are you?"

That other Carter had known, from the total absence of...something. Passion? It should have been a clue he was grasping at straws. When he'd held his universe's Carter and kissed her he'd finally known and all the tiny pieces of straw were swept out of his hands - she wasn't *his* Sam Carter. Carter wasn't the Sam in his head who, if things were different, would be there to make life less lonely because she was Air Force like him, had fought alongside him. The Sam in his head was someone he could spend the rest of his life with because there was *something* and not just because she was the right gender and she'd keep away the bogeyman always lurking in the shadows who wanted to turn his world upside down. He had no biological family, no one to come home to, no one to fill the loneliness, no one it was safe to love. If there had been something between them, if his reasons for kissing her hadn't been so screwed up and he hadn't been such an asshole, then it would have been so great. So simple. He'd thought simple could be enough. He could hold on to the fantasy that it would all be different if it wasn't for the Regs.

And just before the loop ended he'd seen a look of realization on Sam's face, the same look he had been wearing.

It was a dream. There wasn't anything between them, no conveniently distant 'maybe someday', just the reluctance to accept that there could never be anything more than caring too much. Two lonely people had simply been blinded by a need to pretend their lives weren't quite so empty and it wasn't their fault - it was the regulations. And if it hadn't been for the time loops he might never have known.

In some ways it was too bad she wouldn't remember that moment of realization – though maybe it was better that she didn't, because if she ever found out he'd kissed her in front of Hammond because he thought it would be funny, he wouldn't bet on the odds of him retaining both testicles.

He stole a look at her while he ate his Fruit Loops, seeing her with fresh eyes. She was attractive, no doubt about it, though he wished Doc Fraiser would drop a word in her ear about the hair which wasn't looking so good. Why the hell hadn't there been fireworks? She was a peach! He cared about her. But, damn, he felt pleased with himself that he'd finally satisfied his curiosity and kissed her, even if he had been an ass. It had been fun to kiss her and he didn't regret it, and upon reflection he was grateful she wouldn't know and not just for the sake of his genitals. It was fun and she had kissed him back. It had been a nice kiss. He still had 'It', grey hair and all, and it was a nice memory to take through the rest of the loops. Still, it meant the end of a comfortable little fantasy that had served to keep the bogeyman in the shadows, even if it didn't shut him up.

"You don't have to answer, Jack..."

Jack's eyes locked on Daniel of the earnest expression, the cute frown and the incredible mouth. He dreamed about that mouth.

The bogeyman. If 'his' Sam was the fantasy then this was the nebulous dream that gave him restless nights, 4am wake up calls and damp sheets.

"I got a lot on my mind."

The cute frown deepened, the lips tightened. "Sure, Jack."

It had been Daniel's idea to cut loose, to have a little fun without paying the price. Somehow, Jack doubted juggling and planting a wet one on Carter would have featured in the other man's list of 'Things To Do When Going Wild'. Sure, Daniel had the mild-mannered Clark Kent thing down to a fine art, but there was a hidden devilry in Daniel that came out at the damnedest of times. He'd had the idea in the first place. He wondered what other ideas Daniel had and his mind promptly went to bad forbidden places.

"Daniel. If you could do anything you wanted to without consequences what would you do?"

It was then Carter realized the time and they left but the question was clearly being mulled over, because the frown was still there and there was a gleam in the blue eyes.

What would you do, Daniel Jackson?

***

Teal'c's juggling was coming along great. The guy had superb hand-eye coordination and timing and had only taken two loops to master the skill. Damn him.

"You guys could at least pretend to pay attention."

Jack placed the pins on the bench and gave Daniel his best attentive look. Daniel was looking pissy and from the way his lips were pursed he was heading for a full blown pout. There was a smudge of ink on Daniel's cheek and Jack wondered, idly, if it would come off with regular soap and water.

"You want me to finish some of that?" Jack indicated the translation that Daniel had been working on for way too many loops.

"Please."

"If you do not require my assistance I have something I must do."

Jack raised an eyebrow, though not quite matching Teal'c's proficiency. For the past few loops Teal'c had disappeared for a couple of hours at the same time and Jack had no idea where he went to but the air of satisfaction and ... smugness was intriguing . One of these loops he intended to follow him and find out. He could take Daniel with him and they could spy on Teal'c and have fun acting like they were fourteen or something. Daniel would put up a token protest but then he'd let himself be persuaded. Not this time.

"Sure. Catch you on the next loop."

Teal'c inclined his head, a predatory look in his eyes, then left.

Meantime, Jack was racing through the translation as far as he could remember from the previous loops.

Daniel looked impressed. Jack wasn't about to tell him that Daniel had done all the damn work while Jack remembered stuff for the next loop. Jack liked Daniel finding him impressive. It took some measure of self control to stop himself from puffing out his chest. He couldn't prevent the self-satisfied smirk.

"You thought about what I asked you earlier?"

Daniel's eyes lit up. He'd obviously been giving Jack's question a great deal of thought. "Actually, I have. There are so many possibilities but the ten hour time frame makes most of what I'd like to do impossible. I have a few ideas..."

Daniel started to list the ideas, which meant he got an excited look on his face, which meant Jack found it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying. As Daniel enthused about exploring some recently discovered crumbling and highly dangerous tomb in…uh…some place Jack didn't catch the name of, Jack's thoughts began to drift onto things to do to direct Daniel's focus onto a certain colonel.

"…but I guess the time it takes to grant that kind of…" Daniel broke off and stood perfectly still as Jack drew a line down his lower lip. "Uh... Why did you...?"

Jack leaned in and swiped his tongue across the mark he'd made.

"Jack?"

"Shh. I'm trying to find out if this is waterproof."

"Jack?"

The tongue swiped across again, lips latching onto Daniel's lower lip and sucking gently. Daniel was looking pretty focussed on Jack O'Neill right now.

"It's coming off."

"That's good," Daniel murmured faintly, eyes locked on Jack's mouth which was moving in close again.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Daniel?" Jack nuzzled at Daniel's mouth, tongue darting in teasingly as Daniel spoke.

"I know what I'd do now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Does it involve us getting naked?"

"That would be best, yes."

Jack pulled back a little, his hands clutching at Daniel's shoulders but managing to put a few feet of distance between them so he could think clearly. He looked Daniel straight in the eyes, feeling noble and self-sacrificing and hoping like hell it wouldn't backfire. "If we do this, you won't remember anything. Once the loop ends another will begin. I'll remember. You won't."

Daniel frowned a little and gave the matter some thought. "Your place?"

Jack let out a relieved breath. "Let's go." Time loop. No consequences. Just this once.

***

Playing hooky had never been this exciting.

Having resisted the urge to take Daniel against the front door - there were other loops for that, he hoped - Jack hauled him into the bedroom and down onto the rumpled king size bed.

As Jack took Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss his hands were busy tugging at the stretchy black t-shirt. He broke off long enough to tug it up and over Daniel's head, tossing it onto the floor before resuming the kiss with even greater intensity. Daniel had progressed from sounds of surprised pleasure to needy little whimpers that made Jack even harder. His hands busied themselves with the button fly fastening on Daniel's pants, tugging the material down so they could slide inside cotton shorts to curve around warm firm curves. He squeezed with possessive pleasure, perhaps a little too rough, learning the resilience and texture of the other man's flesh with his fingers and delighting in the contrasts of hard and soft, silk and steel. His hands gentled, drifted up along the bare chest, sliding around and down the spine, feather-light this time as they settled once again on the buttocks, causing Daniel to gasp and jerk against him. He made the caress firmer, less ticklish, and caught Daniel's delighted groan in his mouth, the guttural sound reverberating throughout his body, sending phantom fingers trailing down his spine. As Daniel pressed himself tightly against his body, his erection straining through the constricting cotton shorts, Jack shifted slightly to bring his own swollen cock, straining against his pants, to rub against Daniel's. He could feel the heat of Daniel's cock through three layers, could smell his arousal as he tasted the salt-sweetness of his jaw and collarbone, eyes closing at the intense sensation it aroused, at the electric sparks that licked his nerves.

Daniel gasped, his mouth torn away from Jack's as he threw his head back, his face twisted as though the pleasure was painful. His hands clutched at Jack's hips, trying to pull them closer. Jack's fingers slid beneath Daniel to knead the firm, sweetly shaped rear that had driven him to distraction, no matter that it was usually hidden in baggy BDU pants.

Jack's hands clashed with Daniel's as they both scrabbled at Jack's buttons to open his pants and shove down his shorts enough so his erection was sliding slick and hot and against Daniel's own. Jack surged on top, Daniel pinned beneath him so he could get some leverage. He cursed his impatience but he was too far gone to rein back, as was Daniel judging by the needy and demanding sounds and wriggling going on beneath him. Jack resisted the urge to close his eyes and lose himself in sensation, needing to see his friend's face as the slight rocking rhythm became stronger. The breath caught in his throat. Beads of sweat dotted Daniel's flushed face, making the dark lashes spiky; the lips so often pursed in a thoughtful pout or a small welcoming smile were swollen and slick. Jack captured the tempting mouth as the sliding thrusting movements between them quickened, his every thrust pushing Daniel down into the mattress in his efforts to meld them closer.

Daniel was panting now, hoarsely urging Jack on, demanding he move faster, harder, dammit, please. Thought was impossible, mindless pleasure, the scent and slide of heated flesh on firm muscle, was his whole world. Then the heat built up to an unbearable peak of pleasure and Jack splintered and it was like pieces of his soul and body were sent scattering. Daniel went rigid beneath him then he was gripping Jack harder, desperately pulling him closer as he came.

Jack tried to fight the irresistible desire to close his eyes, echoes of pleasure dancing across every nerve while he gazed reverently at the man with whom he'd fallen in love.

Daniel Jackson. Oh yeah, the danger lurking in the shadows. The bogeyman had got him.

As Daniel drifted into sleep, Jack's body cooled but he felt like he was freezing on the inside. It wasn't too late. He could do this, he could go back to the way things had been. Sure, he'd given in to temptation this one time and it had been incredible but that was it. It was too complicated. No more. No consequences. Time to quit playing hooky and get back to ending these loops. This couldn't happen again.

***

Brushing his lips across the dark hair, enjoying its softness and the way it caught against his stubble, Jack began to work his way down Daniel's face. Kissing, lapping, he went lower, past the tempting mouth to the strong throat. Leisurely, he lapped, hot giving tongue meeting hard bone and tendon and more fragile skin. Hearing a gasp, he realized his stubbled jaw was rubbing against the puckered flesh of Daniel's nipples. Deliberately he repeated the action then latched onto one rosy nub, pushing his tongue tip against it, suckling and lapping until he felt Daniel tug on his hair and he moved up for a long lazy kiss.

Jack stroked across the golden areas that had caught the sun, rubbed his fingertips across the paler flesh of Daniel's chest and abdomen. He should get Daniel out of the mountain more often, to places where they could strip off, enjoy the sun on areas normally covered up and enjoy each other. Unable to wait any longer, Jack settled himself between Daniel's legs and licked the demanding erection prodding against him.

There was a gasp as Daniel went rigid as he fought the urge to thrust.

Knowing the effort Daniel was making, Jack placed an arm across the shifting hips. He held Daniel's hard length in his palm, admiring its delicate strength and beauty. He'd never thought of this part of himself as anything special except as a way of giving and receiving pleasure, but suddenly seeing this part of Daniel, it was something quite beautiful. He wasn't sure why he was surprised - Daniel was a beautiful man, his mind and his spirit were beautiful, why shouldn't he be beautiful even here? Jack took him into his mouth.

Jack felt an incredible rush of power which surprised him. Daniel's control was slipping, his hips fighting the barrier of Jack's arm as they tried to thrust deeper into Jack's mouth. Jack sucked harder, wanting Daniel to lose control completely. The feel of Daniel's fingers sinking into his hair and tugging his head closer combined with incoherent cries and groans was his reward. Daniel's semen jetted into his mouth. Swallowing and savouring the taste of his lover, Jack held the slowly softening cock in his mouth until he felt hands tugging at him. Careful not to bump his own almost painful erection as he allowed himself to be pulled further up the bed, he looked up to find Daniel smiling at him.

"You have to tell me, Jack. This can't end here and I don't want it to. Please, tell me. But for now, let me do this."

As Daniel encouraged Jack to kneel over his lover's chest, as Daniel's hands rose up to grip Jack's hips, Jack realized what Daniel was about to do for him.

His eyes full of love, he murmured, "You don't have to - oh jeez!" Jack grasped at the headboard as Daniel's lips slid over the head of his cock, the sudden heat and slickness too much. Thrusting mindlessly, he came with a shout that seemed to echo in the stillness of the room. His heart raced, swelled, dammit he felt like crying because it was just so damn good and sweet and perfect and -

Light flashed. Shit. That so wasn't orgasm related.

"Anyway I'm sorry but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack sighed heavily. "I feel like a man who's just realized he's been in love for at least three years and was too dumb to realize it. I think 'No consequences' is a crock." He ignored the look of confusion on Daniel's face and was dimly aware of the shock on Carter's as he rose from the table. "I'm taking this loop off."

***

"You were wrong."

Jack watched with some satisfaction as Daniel's head jerked up suddenly from his keyboard, the man visibly startled at the sudden voice breaking into his flow of thought. Jack lounged in the office doorway, hands shoved into his pockets, but his expression was anything but relaxed.

"I was wrong about what?"

There was the cute frown, as expected. Jack wanted to lick it away. He entered the office, closing the door after him with a sharp back kick from a booted foot. He prowled the room for a minute or so, aware that Daniel was awaiting an answer, before going to rest his butt on the edge of Daniel's desk. "The time loops. You said I could do anything I wanted without consequences. You told me there would be no consequences. You were wrong."

There was now an anxious look on Daniel's face and Jack's heart turned over. "What did you do? Are you sure you're seeing consequences from actions carried out during the loops? It sounds unlikely since no one but you and Teal'c remember anything. Maybe Sam…"

"I kissed Carter."

"Oh. Oh!" There was a flash of something Jack liked to think was envy in Daniel's eyes before it morphed into concern. The concern was nice, even if he'd rather have Daniel grab him by the shirt front, tell him to stay the hell away from Carter and kiss him instead. "Um… Does she know?"

"No." Are you jealous? Has it even occurred to you that I might have kissed you, Daniel? Shall I kiss you now?

"I did wonder. You were looking kind of…strange when I asked you this morning. What kind of consequences are we talking about here?"

"None with Carter."

"Then what's the problem?"

Jack stepped closer. So close. Close enough to count individual eyelashes and see that Daniel had a couple of freckles on his nose. He wondered if he should kiss those freckles, just because they were there. After numerous loops when he could act now and press the reset button later, it was hard controlling the impulse to do whatever the hell he wanted now that the looping had ended. He looked Daniel straight in the eye and in a quiet voice he confessed, "I kissed you."

For several long seconds Daniel was rendered speechless. How was that for a dear diary moment.

"You liked it." There was a faint note of satisfaction stirred in with a little defensiveness in that low pitched voice, which Jack hadn't intended. He'd been aiming for matter-of-fact. He added, "We did more than kiss."

Just when Daniel looked ready to recover the power of speech he went and lost it again.

"We went back to my place and…" The defensive note was coming to the fore. "It was just the two times."

"Just the two times," Daniel echoed faintly, color staining his cheeks.

"It was mostly kissing and rubbing against each other. There was...oral...you know. We didn't…fuck."

Daniel's eyes widened at that and for a brief moment Jack wondered if it hadn't been Daniel in the time loop but some alternate universe Daniel. OK, best not freak out Daniel. That other Daniel had been running on instinct and arousal and kissing the guy senseless right here, right now, was not an option. Damn it.

"Daniel, I can't do anything in this office because of the damn security cameras but I thought you should know. You should also know I don't want it to be just a memory to jerk off to when I'm alone in bed. I want to do it again and I want to take it slow and I want you in bed with me every night. I'm not afraid of this any more. I love you. Just…think about what I said. I'm heading home." He turned and opened the door then paused, turning to meet Daniel's dazed stare head on. "Just so you know: I'm not sorry. I'm not afraid of a future with us but I am running away right now. I'm scared as hell." His smile was a crooked uncertain thing but there wasn't a hint of regret. Then he left.

Jack wasn't sure but behind him he thought he heard the click of Daniel's jaw closing. As he passed an airman he wondered if the man had noticed Jack's shaking hands but decided he didn't give a damn. Daniel had said "Tell me". He had to have faith in that.


End file.
